Hexenklinge Begleiter
Calculation Level' ' This is the Hexblade’s class level -3. If the charter gets a Deeper Binding Feat it changes to Hexblade’s class level -2. Multiple Times choosing Deeper Binding is cumulative but you can’t chose Deeper Binding ''more than 3 times. '''HD ' This is the total number of eight sided hit Dice the Beast Familiar possesses, each of which gains a Constitution modifier, as normal. BAB ' This is the Beast Familiar`s base attack bonus. An Beast Familiar`s base attack bonus is the same as that of a druid the Beast Familiar's HD. Beast Familiar do get additional attacks for their primary attack using their natural weapons for a high base attack bonus. '''Fort/Ref/Will ' These are the Beast Familiar`s base saving throw bonuses. An animal companion has good Fortitude and Reflex saves. 'Skills ' This lists the Beast Familiar`s total skill ranks. Beast Familiar can assign skill ranks to any skill listed under Animal Skills. If an Beast Familiar increases its Intelligence to 10 or higher, it gains bonus skill ranks as normal. Beast Familiar`s with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can purchase ranks in any skill. An Beast Familiar cannot have more ranks in a skill than it has Hit Dice. Beast Familiar`s can have ranks in any of the following skills:Acrobatics* (Dex), Climb* (Str), Escape Artist (Dex), Fly* (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Perception* (Wis), Stealth* (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim* (Str). All of the skills marked with an (*) are class skills for animal Beast Familiars. Beast Familiars s with an'' [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/ability-scores#TOC-Intelligence-Int- ''Intelligence]'' ''of 3 or higher can put ranks into any skill. ''F'''eats ' This is the total number of feats possessed by an Beast Familiar. Beast Familiar should select their feats from those listed under Beast Familiar. Beast Familiar can select other feats, although they are unable to utilize some feats (such as Martial Weapon Proficiency). Note that Beast Familiar cannot select a feat with a requirement of base attack bonus +1 until they gain their second feat at 3 Hit Dice. Beast Familiar companions can select from the following feats: Acrobatic, Agile Maneuvers, Athletic, Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Diehard, Dodge, Endurance, Great Fortitude, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Attack, Improved Overrun, Intimidating Prowess, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Power Attack, Run, Skill Focus, Spring Attack, Stealthy, Toughness, Weapon Finesse, and Weapon Focus. Beast Familiar`s with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can select any feat they are physically capable of using. GMs might expand this list to include feats from other sources. 'Extraordinary Ability ' The Beast Familiar chose a number of the following extraordinary ability’s. He needs to match the prerequisites. '''Hunter Taktik: Prerequisites: -- The Beast Familiar gets one Teamwork Feat. Additional the Hexblade is treated as if they possessed the same teamwork feats as the Beast Familiar for the purpose of determining whether the Beast Familiar receives a bonus from her teamwork feats. The Hexblade do not receive any bonuses from these feats unless they actually possess the feats themselves. The Hexblade’s positioning and actions must still meet the prerequisites listed in the teamwork feat for the inquisitor to receive the listed bonus. Infuse Magic: Prerequisites: -- The Hexblade of the Beast Familiar can choose to give up any use of one daily uses of one of his spells to restore the magic nature of the Beast Familiar instead. The Beast Familiar heals 5 HP per Spell level (not Caster Level). This action is a Move Action for the Hexblade. The hexblade need to see his Familiar and are not more the 30 feet away from him. Improved Poison: Prerequisites: Poison The Beast Familiar need to have a poison attack. Choose one: -Enhance the SG to resist this poison attack by 2. -Change the Poison Damage to a attribute of your choice, if the chosen Attribute is Constitution lover the Poison DC by one. -Enhance the poison Damage Roll by one: 1w2->1w3->1w4->1w6 Spit Poison: Prerequisites: Poison The Beast Familiar need to have a poison attack. 3+ Con modifiers per day he can spit his poison as range touch attack with reach 30 ft. Odem: Prerequisites: Energy resistance or Immunity. Fighter Chose on Type of energy you have a resistance or immunity of (except sonic). Than chose ether line or cone. The Beast Familiar gets a Breath weapon of the chosen element and form. The Line is 30ft. long and the cone is 15 ft. It deals 1d8 damage per HD of the Beast Familiar of the chosen element type (reflex half’s). The DC is 10+TW1/2+Con Mod. The breath weapon has 3+Con mod uses per day. You can’t re pick your choice after taken once. You can choose that ability multiple times. Each time you get of the following additional three effects: -Get 3 additional uses per day. -Enhance the DC by +2. -Chose a additional type of energy. Each time you uses the Breath weapon you can chose one type of energy you are able to use. Energie resistance: Prerequisites: --- Chose on Type of Energy (except sonic). You get resistance of the chosen type of 5. With 6 HD the resistance enhance to 10. With 9 HD the resistance enhance to 15 and with 13 HD it is 20. You can choose that ability multiple times. Each time you do, it is for a different type of energy. If you are chose a Type of energy you are vulnerable to you get no other effect than loosing that vulnerability. If you chose that type again, Energy resistance works normal. Spell Resistance: Prerequisites: 5TW The Beast Familiar Spell resistance of 3+TW. You can choose that ability multiple times. Each time you do, enhance the spell resistance by +2. You can’t pick Spell resistance more than 3 times at all. Natural spell: Prerequisites: 7TW The Beast Familiar learns to cast one spell of the Hexblade’s spell list. 1+Int Mod per day(at least 1 use per day) the Beast Familiar can try to apply that spell, on a successful melee attack to one opponent (free action). The DC to resist is 10+1/2 HD+ Int Mod. You can’t choose Spells higher then level 1. The attacks creature gets its save even when normally no save is allowed. The caster level is equal the Familiars HD. You can choose that ability multiple times. Each time you do, you get 3 additional uses. Favored enemy: Prerequisites: --- The Beast familiar gets a Favored Enemy just like a level 1 Ranger. Each time you chose that ability you get an additional Favored Enemy. Cursed Bite: Prerequisites: 4TW Once per day, when your Beast Familiar hit a creature with a successful melee attack. The hexblade can try to affect the creature with his Hexblade Curse (each Varity) as a free action. The Hexblade need to see his Familiar. That won’t use on of the Hexblade daily uses of Hexblade Curse. Spellbinder: Prerequisites: 4TW The Familiar has the spell storing weapon ability on his primary attack which allows the Hexblade to store a single targeted spell of up to 3rd level in it. (The spell must have a casting time of 1 standard action.) Anytime the Beast Familiar strikes a creature and the creature takes damage from it, the Beast Familiar can immediately cast the spell on that creature as a free action if the Hexblad desires. (This special ability is an exception to the general rule that casting a spell from an item takes at least as long as casting that spell normally.) Once the spell has been cast from the Best Familiar, the Hexblade can cast any other targeted spell of up to 3rd level into it. Elemental Attack: Prerequisites: 11TW, Energy resistance Chose on Type of energy you have a resistance or immunity of (except sonic). Than chose ether your Primary or until 2 secondary attacks. You can’t repick that choose. The Beast Familiar gets a 1d6 elemental damage of the chosen type to the chosen attack like the weapon ability. You can’t apply more than on type of energy to the same attack at the same time. Each time you chose that ability you ether get an additional type to use or it affect another attack. You need to choose the type of energy once per day when the Hexblade regain his spells. Sneak Attack: Prerequisites: Skirmisher The familiar gets +1d6 sneak attack like a rogue. You can choose that ability multiple Times the bonus is cumulative. Extraordinary Attribute: Prerequisites: 3TW Choose one Attribute. The Beast Familiar gets +1 on the chosen Attribute. With 9 TW its gets additional +1 to that attribute. You can choose that ability more than once each time you do you need to choose another attribute than you chose before. Additional Use: Prerequisites: --- You get on additional use of the special Ability of the Beast Familiar which has just one use. Escape Artist: ''' '''Prerequisites: Blink, Displacement Once per day at your Beast Familiars turn, you can enhance the miss chance of the Special ability to 50% until the start of your Beast Familiar next turn. Natural Armor Bonus ' The number noted here is an improvement to the animal Beast Familiar`s natural armor bonus. '''Str/Dex Bonus ' Add this value to the Beast Familiar`s Strength and Dexterity scores. 'Share Spells (Ex) ' The Hexblade may cast a spell with a target of “You” on her animal companion (as a touch range spell) instead of on herself. A Hexblade may cast spells on her Beast Familiar even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the companion’s type. 'Evasion (Ex) ' If an Beast Familiar is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. 'Devotion ' An Beast Familiar gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. 'Ability Score Increase (Ex) ' The Beast Familiar adds +1 to any one of its ability scores. 'Multiattack ' A Beast Familiar gains Multiattack as a bonus feat if it has three or more natural attacks and does not already have that feat. If it does not have the requisite three or more natural attacks, the animal companion instead gains a second attack with its primary natural weapon, albeit at a –5 penalty. If The Best Familiar already have Multiattack it get a additional Feat instead. 'Improved Evasion (Ex) ' When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, an animal companion takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and only half damage if the saving throw fails. 'Beast Familiar Choices ' Each Beast Familiar has different starting speed, attacks, ability scores, and special qualities. All as primary noted attacks using the creature's full base attack bonus. All as secondary noted attacks using the creature's full base attack bonus -5 unless otherwise noted. Multiattack changes secondary attacks with natural weapons take only a –2 penalty instead of -5. Primary attacks add the animal's Strength multiplied by 1.5 to the damage roll. Secondary attacks ad only the animal's Strength to the damage roll. As you gain levels, your Beast Familiar improves as well. ' ' ' ' 'Fighter ' The following Beast Familiars count as Fighter to match the requirements of extraordinary Ability’s. If their Intelligence is high enough they retrieve 2 + Int Mod Skill points per Hit Dice. '''Starting Statistics: Size medium; Speed 40 ft.; AC +3 natural armor; Attack bite (1d8 plus1w6 fire); Ability Scores Str 14, Dex 13, Con 15, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 6 Special Qualities darkvision 60 ft., scent; 7th-Level Advancement: Size large; AC +2 natural armor; Primary Attack bite (1d10); Secondary Attack -- Type: outsider (evil, extraplanar, fire, lawful) Immune fire Weaknesses vulnerability to cold Special: '''Hellhounds get the Extraordinary additional ability Odem (Cone, fire) at level 1. The Hexblade need to speak Infernal to choose the Hell hound Beast Familiar '''Languages Infernal (cannot speak) |} Sword Spider ''' '''Starting Statistics: Size medium; Speed 30 ft, Climb 20ft; AC +3 natural armor; Primary Attack bite (1d6+poison); Secondary Attack 2 Foreleg pins (1d4) Ability Scores Str 13, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 6, Wis 6, Cha 6 Special Qualities darkvision 60 ft., tremorsense 30 ft. 7th-Level Advancement: Size large; AC +2 natural armor; Primary Attack bite (1d8); Secondary Attack 2 Foreleg pins (1d6) Type: Magical Beast Immune --- Weaknesses --- Special: Poison: '''SG 10+TW1/2+Con Mod, 1d2 Wisdom damage for 4 rounds, Cure( 1 Save) Stability': Sword Spiders receive a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. '''Languages' Common (cannot speak) Starting Statistics: Size medium; Speed 50ft.; AC +3 natural armor; Attack bite (1d8 plus1w6 cold); Ability Scores Str 14, Dex 13, Con 15, Int 8, Wis 10, Cha 6 Special Qualities darkvision 60 ft.low-light-visoin, scent; 7th-Level Advancement: Size large; AC +2 natural armor; Primary Attack bite (1d10 plus 1w6 cold); Secondary Attack -- Type: Magical Beast (cold) Immune cold Weaknesses vulnerability to fire Special: '''Winter Wolfs get the Extraordinary additional ability Odem (Cone, cold). Once per day a Winter Wolf gets on additional charge per day of his Odem ability when stay longer then on hour in a cold environment or when he gets hit by a spell with the cold inscription. '''Languages Common, Gigant Skirmisher ''' The following Beast Familiars count as skirmisher to match the requirements of extraordinary Ability’s. If their Intelligence is high enough they retrieve 4 + Int Mod Skill points per Hit Dice. '''Starting Statistics: Size medium; Speed 60 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Attack bite (1d6); Ability Scores Str 12, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 11 Special Qualities low-light-vision, darkvision 60 ft., scent; 7th-Level Advancement: Size large; AC +2 natural armor; Primary Attack bite (1d8); Secondary Attack - Type: Magical Beast Immune --- Weaknesses --- Special:'' 'Extraordinary Blink: ''Each, magical and non-magical attack which uses an Attack roll have 20% miss chance. The Blink Dog get +2 on saving throws against area effects and can see and attack even ethereal creatures. He interacts with ethereal creatures roughly the same way you interact with material ones. ''Dimension Hop: Once per day the Blink Dog can use Dimension door (self only) as Move action, he can act normally after that use and don’t lose his action like in the spell’s description. A blink dog has a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks, thanks to its blink ability. '''Languages Sylvan Ether Spider ''' '''Starting Statistics: Size medium; Speed 40 ft, Climb 30ft; AC +2 natural armor; Primary Attack bite (1d6+poison); Secondary Attack -- Ability Scores Str 12, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 9, Wis 13, Cha 10 Special Qualities darkvision 60 ft., tremorsense 30 ft. 7th-Level Advancement: Size large; AC +2 natural armor; Primary Attack bite (1d8); Secondary Attack --- Type: Magical Beast Immune --- Weaknesses --- Special: '''Ether Spider gets the Extraordinary ability Spit Poison for free. ' Ether Spider can act normal in its surprise Round. A Ether Spider has an +8 Racial bonus to stealth checks.' Poison: SG 10+TW1/2+Con Mod, 1d2 Con damage for 3 rounds, Cure( 1 Save) Stability': Ether Spiders receive a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. '''Languages' Common (cannot speak) Starting Statistics: Size medium; Speed 40 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Attack bite (1d6); Ability Scores Str 13, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 5, Wis 12, Cha 8 Special Qualities darkvision 60 ft, low-light-vision 7th-Level Advancement: Size large; AC +2 natural armor; Primary Attack bite (1d8); Secondary Attack 2 Tentacles (1d6) Type: Magical Beast Immune --- Weaknesses --- Special:'' '''Displacement: 20% ''miss chance for attackers due concealment. Resistance to Ranged Attacks (Su): A displacer beast has a +2 resistance bonus on saves against any ranged magical attack that specifically targets it (except for ranged touch attacks). A displacer beast has a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks, thanks to its displacement ability. The Tentacles have reach (+5 ft.) and just get the half strength bonus on damage. '''Languages Common